1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and methods for clamping and transferring compiled substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
The compilation or collection of flexible substrates including sheets of paper, plastic, and/or the like, is desirable in various fields of production including individual use, publication, imaging, and/or the like. To maintain proper alignment, or registration, of the substrates is desirable to provide an organized, neatly stacked compilation that can be transferred without unwanted creasing and/or scattering of the substrates.
Conventional systems and methods for compiling and transferring substrates, such as sheets of paper, are related to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier or printer, or any other device where a compilation of substrates is desired. The substrates can be sorted and/or collated using various types of apparatus, separators, holders, and/or the like. The following U.S. Patents are noted by way of example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,066; 4,589,645; 4,637,598; 4,934,683; 5,026,034; 5,088,714; 5,169,135; 5,915,688; and 5,649,695.
These conventional systems usually require each compiled set to be transferred from a compilation platform to a stacking tray that holds and/or stacks one or more compiled sets. Each compiled set is usually dropped, pushed out, and/or pulled from the compilation platform in order to transfer the compiled set to the stacking tray.